It is often desirable to have some sort of amusement device on hand to provide an amusing diversion when a group of people gathers. Because some individuals will enjoy participating in one diversionary activity more than another, it is often desirable to have more than one diversionary activity to offer to a group of people. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a tossing game system that could be configured to allow the playing of more than one diversionary game. Because it is often desirable to provide more than one target for a tossing game, it would be further desirable to provide a tossing game system that included a vertical support that included a number of horizontally oriented target supports. In an effort to provide tossing games having targets of different degrees of difficulty, it would be a further benefit to have a tossing game system that included a vertical support that included a number of graduated length horizontally oriented target supports for supporting targets at different distances from a player. It would be a still further benefit to have more that one type of tossing element, such as a ball and a ring, and more than one type of target, such as a hoop and an upright, that could be selected for use by the players.